Catch Up
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Ku kirimkan sekuntum bunga untuk mu Bukan bunga yang selama ini kau rawat dalam taman indahmu. Melainkan bunga layu yang sempat kau lemparkan di hari pernikahanmu..


That Flower

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuHina

Ku kirimkan sekuntum bunga untuk mu

Bukan bunga yang selama ini kau rawat dalam taman indahmu. Melainkan bunga layu yang sempat kau lemparkan di hari pernikahanmu..

Ya... bunga itu...

Aku mengambilnya dari gadis tak berdosa, yang berusaha membawanya setelah menerimanya darimu. Aku tidak peduli. Saat itu aku sedang berkabung. Wanita yang ku sayangi menikah dengan orang lain.

Kisah yang terlalu klasik untuk abad ini. Kau di jodohkan dengan paksa. Klasik sekali

Aku meletakkan bunga itu di depan rumah barumu, lalu ku tekan bel. Seketika itu dengan refleks aku bersembunyi di balik semak. Saat kau membuka pintu, kau tak menyadari bahwa ada kado ku di sana. Terlegetak persis di depan kakimu.

Kau mencari si penekan bel, tapi kau tak menemukan apapun selain hembusan angin yang menggoyangkan gaunmu.

Kau bingung. Tentu saja. Karena kau tidak menemukan alasan si penekan bel. Kau tidak menemukan bunga itu. Lalu kau kembali menutup pintu dengan wajah bingung.

Aku keluar dari semak dan sekali lagi mengganggumu yang mungkin sedang bermesraan dengan suami mu di dalam. Kau membuka pintu lagi, dan masih sama. Kau belum menemukan alasan di penekan bel. Wajahmu menjadi masam.

Aku tau kalau kau tidak suka dikerjai. Tetapi seharusnya kau tau kalau aku suka sekali megerjaimu.

Kini kau menutup pintu dengan hentakan yang lebih keras.

Aku keluar dari semak dan menekan bel lagi. Tetapi kali ini aku tidak bersembunyi di semak, aku bersembunyi di balik pilar tak jauh dari pintu, Agar aku bisa melihatmu lebih dekat.

Kau membuka pintu kembali dan masih sama, kau tidak menemukan alasan si penekan bel itu mengganggu siangmu.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu sekarang juga?" ucap mu entah pada siapa.

Aku mengintip, dan melihatmu masih celingukan mencari si penekan bel.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu, tetapi bisakah kau membiarkan aku tenang, Sasuke?" kau berucap lagi

Aku terkejut. kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku? Ah,, tidak.. seharusnya aku tidak terkejut.

"Kita sudah jauh sekarang. Tak ada alasan lagi untuk bertemu. Bukankah kau tau, jika kita bertemu lagi.. maka hidupmu akan hancur Sasuke..." kau mendesis tertahan.

Aku melihat ada sebulir air mata yang menggenang disana.

"Ku mohon, jangan paksa aku. Jangan buat aku menyesali keputusan yang telah aku ambil."

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dan tanpa sengaja menginjak kado ku. Dia melihat bunga layu itu. Wajahnya pun ikut sayu.

"Seharusnya kau tau kalau kita sudah berakhir." Ucap mu sambil memungut bunga itu.

Aku keluar. Menunjukkan sosokku di hadapanmu.

"Seharusnya kau juga tau bahwa aku tak akan pernah mengakhirinya."

Kata-kataku bagaikan petir bagimu. Dan kehadiranku bagaikan racun atas keteguhanmu.

"Sa…Sasuke."

"Siang Hime." Sapaku dengan entengnya.

"Ka… kau tidak seharusnya berada disini. Ka…kau seharusnya…"

"Aku rindu padamu." Aku memotong perkataan Hinata.

Wajahmu memerah. Bukan memerah malu seperti saat aku menggodanya dulu, tetapi memerah karena harus menahan tangis.

"Dan kau merindukanku juga kan?" pertanyaan retoris keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Hinata memalingkan pandangannya. Dia tak mau melihatku lagi.

"Jika memang tidak ada alasan kita untuk bertemu, tinggal buat saja kan?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya." Jawab Hinata sambil berjalan menjauhiku.

Aku menghampirinya dan cepet-cepat menahan tangannya. "Tapi aku bisa!" kataku. "Mudah saja kalau kau mau membantuku." Seringai menghiasi wajahku.

Hinata terdiam.

"Tapi apakah bisa?" tanyamu. Kau pasti mulai merasa bahwa ini akan menjadi penawaran yang menarik.

"Percayalah padaku."

Aku menghampirimu, membisikkanmu rencana yang sudah ku buat baru saja ini. Matamu langsung terbelalak. Tubuhmu tambah gemetar. Bahasa tubuhmu mengatakan bahwa kau tidak setuju dengan rencanaku.

Tiba-tiba kau mendorong tubuhku keras. Airmatamu tumpah dengan derasnya.

"Kau Bodoh Sasuke! Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu nanti hah?" kau mendesis tertahan.

"Aku tak peduli! Yang penting aku bisa bersamamu." Ucapku sambil menghampirimu, berusaha untuk menyentuh wajahmu. Tetapi tanganku langsung kau tepis sebelum berhasil menyentuhmu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau!"

Kau berbalik tetapi aku langsung mendahuluimu di depan pintu.

"Kau pasti mau."

"Kau gila!"

"Iya, aku gila."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?"

"Aku hanya memikirkanmu" ucapku lembut sambil berusaha menggapai tanganmu.

"Hentikan" ucapmu lalu kembali mendorongku jauh.

Tentu saja aku tak mau jauh darimu. Dengan secepat aliran waktu, aku segera memelukmu. Memenjara dirimu dengan tubuhku. Kau terkejut. Sambil menangis kau memukul-mukul tanganku, berusaha untuk pergi dariku. Tapi tak ku biarkan itu. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku darimu.

"Kau gila, kau bodoh, tak berperasaan!" kau memaki ku antara tangisanmu sambil terus memukuli tanganku.

"Terimakasih"

Kau menangis hingga terisak. Mendadak hatiku terasa kelu. Ada penyesalan dalam diriku membuat mu menderita. Tetapi aku tak ingin mengakhirinya. Aku menyayangimu dan aku melukaimu.

Diriku serasa dibawa kembali pada saat aku kehilangan dirimu. Saat aku melihat dirimu berdiri dengan gaun pengantinmu dan di sampingmu ada seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan senyum melihatku dengan tatapan penuh luka.

Kau tidak bergerak, kau tidak tersenyum, kau hanya menatapku.

Saat ikrar janji telah kalian ucapkan dan saat kelopak bunga ditebarkan kau hanya tertunduk. Sejak saat itu, hingga acara berakhir kau tidak menatapku lagi. Tidak, walaupun aku berada tepat di hadapanmu untuk memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal.

Saat itu aku berfikir untuk menyerahkan dirimu. Karena ku rasa, dengan begini aku bisa melihatmu bahagia. Karena jika aku memaksakan perasaan kita, aku yakin bahwa kau tidak akan pernah bahagia di sisiku yang hanya seorang mantan pelayanmu.

Nyatanya aku tidak bisa. Memang saat itu aku berfikir untuk membiarkanmu dengan harapan agar dirimu bisa bahagia. Tetapi keegoisanku meneriakkan hal yang lain. Aku ingin yang membahagiakanmu hanyalah aku.

Dan disinilah aku, sambil memelukmu berharap agar hatimu kembali padaku.

"Aku ingin membencimu" suara parau mu mengembalikan alam sadar ku.

"Kalau tidak bisa, lebih baik jangan." Aku terdiam sesaat. "karena aku tidak bisa membalas untuk membencimu"

Sepertinya kau sudah menyerah. Tanganmu yang sedari tadi memberontak kini jatuh terlukai lemas.

Hening menyelimuti kita berdua. Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama saat terdengar suara seseorang tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Ya Tuhan, Sasuke!" seru seorang pelayan tua. "Sasuke? Itukah dirimu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Wanita tua itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah kamu. Kau menyadari kelengahanku dan memanfaatkan saat itu untuk melepaskan diri dariku. Aku terkejut saat kau pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Sasuke!" ucap pelayan tua itu menyadarkanku. "Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum ada orang lain yang melihat. Cepat!" katanya lagi sambil mendorongku.

Aku berusaha menahan tubuh ku agar tidak bergeser. "Nenek Chiyo. kumohon" .

Nenek Chiyo berhenti mendorongku. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya penuh air mata. "Justru aku yang memohon padamu, Sasuke. Hiks.. tolong jangan sakiti nona." Nenek Chiyo terisak, wanita yang sudah ku anggap seperti keluarga sendiri.

Aku tersentak. Benar. Aku disini hanya akan kembali menyakitinya. Tidak mungkin, seorang mantan pelayan sepertiku bisa membahagiakan seorang nona muda dari keluarga terpandang sepertinya. Mustahil.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Dengan perlahan aku melangkahkan kaki menjauhi mansion besar itu.

Namun, dengan samar aku mendengar Nenek Chiyo menggumamkan sesuatu, "Dua hari lagi, masuklah lewat pintu belakang dan tunggulah nona disana."

Sekali lagi aku terkejut. Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihatnya, meminta penjelasannya. "Kumohon, jangan sakiti nona."

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya lagi. Ini janjiku seumur hidup." Ucapku selagi melangkah dengan mantap.

Huaa,,, maaf saya author baru yang kurang ajar..

Fict pertama, tapi udah nekat di jadiin serial.. T_T

Ini fict pertama saya jadi saya minta maaf klo kependekan atau ceritanya gaje, alurnya kecepetan atau ranjau typo dimana-mana. Apalagi penempatan kata atau kalimat yang gak tepat, dan cenderung terkesan plin-plan. Haduh,,, sekali lagi saya minta maaf..

Mohon bantuan untuk kritik dan saran nya yaa..

Terimakasih banyaaaaaakk


End file.
